The Poetry club
by Threstral Rider
Summary: Just a little James/Lily story including my fave intervening characters....set in the Marauder's sixth year. Read and Review. Then again, you don't have to. BUT WHATEVS! ....read it please....
1. Chapter 1

These Magical, Wonderful, most Beautiful characters belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling, who happens to be a total genius. The characters I have added in are derived from Rowling's brilliance.

But, hey, before we start the insanity, let's get a few things straight...

1. I am not dead.

2. I will finish my unfinished stories, even if it does take eternity and a half.

3. In this Story: Paintbrush is Sirius's girlfriend. She is also an Animagus. This magical child transforms into a chinchilla...AND apparently a chinchilla's tail looks like a paintbrush, so it all kinda went downhill from there.

4. ITS: Eclipse is Remus's girlfriend. She transforms into a wolf, and her name is Eclipse because that freaking has to do with the moon, which has to do with a werewolf -der da der.

5. ITS: Squeaks is Peter's girlfriend. Yes, Peter has a girlfriend. But they break up, like, every five seconds. Squeaks transforms into a chipmunk. She's pretty precial...(as in PRECIOUS and SPECIAL put together...) You can figure out why her name is Squeaks.

6. James had another girlfriend, but she ended up doing some stuff and then she dumped him. She transferred out of Hogwarts because she obviously couldn't stand us.

7. Eclipse and Squeaks are sisters.

8. Paintbrush, Eclipse, and Squeaks are all best friends.

9. Sirius and Remus are not gay.

ONTO THE MAGICAL STORY!!

"There once was a boy called James

Who liked to look at red flames:

But to look at the flare

Caused Miss Evans to glare;

That poor love-sick boy called James."

Only Peter and Squeaks began to clap. James, who was standing on a small stage in the Room of Requirement, lowered his tattered notebook from his face (the notebook being a birthday present from Paintbrush) and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" he said expectantly. "Questions? Comments? Concerns? If so, call 1-800-Let's-Make-James-Potter-Feel-As-Horrible-As-Possible!" He rolled his eyes. "And you might as well stop clapping for me, you two."

Squeaks did a weird little, "OOOOOH-ooh!" and continued to clap.

"You?" she said. "I'm not clapping for YOU! That fly just did a precial backflip in the air! ...but I think it died..."

Peter shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just clapping cuz my hands need the excersize."

Paintbrush re-adjusted herself on the doctor's-office-like-couch.

"Prongs," she started, elbowing Sirius in the ribs to wake him up, "Quick question...since when have you been a pyro?"

James gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," Paintbrush huffed, "you were talking about 'flames' and 'flare' - I would glare at you too, smarty-pants, if you were staring at fire! You'll hurt your eyes!"

"He already has glasses, how much worse can it get?" muttered Eclipse.

James groaned loudly. "Holy freaking socks! DId none of you get my poem?? There is some deep knowledge in there, you freaks! Get your shovels and start digging, this is probably the deepest I've ever gone - "

"I think I've got it," Remus said, speaking up for the first time. "'Miss Evans' - that's Lily of course, and she glares at him all the time. But the question is, why does she glare at him?"

"Cuz he's annoying?" Squeaks guessed.

"Because he's alive?" Paintbrush supplied.

"_Because,_" Eclipse corrected, " He is constantly asking her out, constantly yelling 'Hey Evans, go out with me!' in the corridors, nand he never, _ever_ stops looking at her."

"Exactly." Remus smiled at his smart girlfriend. "'Red flames' refers to Lily's hair, see - '_who liked to look at red flames';_ as Eclipse pointed out, he can't stop looking at her, and that's why Lily glares at him! The last line should've given it away: '_that poor _love-sick _boy called James'."_

James sighed in relief. "Thank you, Moony. I'm glad someone understands me."

"Actually, I don't," Remus pointed out. "I'm just good with poetic text. I don't understand any of you, actually."

"Amen," mumbled Eclipse, then she coughed what sounded distinctly like "_Paintbrush..."_

"Well," said Paintbrush, reaching behind Sirius's head to backhand Eclipse, "now that I get your poem, Prongs, I really like it. It doesn't take much to confuse me, but , oh...that was good, Jamesy-poo. That was good."

James nodded, threw his notebook at Sirius's head, and sauntered down off the platform to sit next to Remus.

"Your turn to have your self-esteem lowered, Padded Stuff," James said.

Sirius rubbed his head while Paintbrush reached over the back of the couch to get James's notebook.

"Fine," Sirius said. He stood up and walked to the stage. He pulled a piece of parchment from the pocket of his gray hoodie. (It was Wednesday at the time, though four days in to the Christmas Holidays.) Sirius cleared his throat and read:

"The cat

Sat on

The mat."

He smashed the paper in his hands and chucked it at James. Paintbrush clapped her hands proudly, tears shining on her cheeks.

"You_ rhymed, _Sirius!" she said happily. "You remembered your rhyming words! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

As Sirius walked down to his seat, Paintbrush jumped up and hugged him round his middle. Sirius patted his sobbing girlfriend's back.

"I'm glad_ someone _appreciated it," he said. "Now, if you lot don't mind, I'm going to fall asleep again."

So Sirius fell on the couch with Paintbrush attached to him and did just that.

"I'm guessing it's your turn, Squeaks," Eclipse said, leaning forward to look at her sister. "Or were you too blonde to write one?"

Squeaks thought hard.

"ooooooooooooooooh!" she yelled finally. "I gotted one!"

She flounced up to the stage, smiling ditzily and swaying from side to side.

"I loved you then

I love you still

I always have

I always will!"

Paintbrush detatched herself from Sirius's sleeping body.

"You got that from the internet!" she said indignantly. "PLAGIARIZER!"

Sqeaks rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's a poem anyways!"

Paintbrush folded her arms across her chest. "Whatever! ...I have a scar on my leg. I cut myself shaving."

Squeaks gasped dramatically and pointed at Painbrush.

"EMO!" she shouted.

"Your mum," muttered James.

"She is not!" argued Eclipse.

"Candy mountain, CANDY MOUNTAIN - " sang Squeaks.

"I like cheesecake," stated Paintbrush.

"EMO CANDY-MOUNTAIN CHEESECAKE!" Squeaks yelled.

"Guys!" shouted Remus. All went silent. "Thank you. I believe we are getting off topic. Eclipse or Peter, it's one of your turns."

Peter stood up.

"I have one."

He walked to the platform and began:

"Once I sat on the carpeted floor

For really no reason at all;

I though of weird things, like flowers and clocks,

And then James got hit with a ball."

Peter bowed and sat down again. There was silence.

"WAIT!!" James yelled suddenly. "When was this? And why are we writing about it?"

"First year," said Remus, "first day of flying lessons: Lily threw a Quaffle at you head and you had a bruise for like, a month and a half. And...apparently Peter remembered it while sitting on the carpet one day."

James took a minute to recall.

"OOOOOOOH! I remember now. Roll the cameras."

Remus nodded. "Good. Your turn, Eclipse."

Eclipse, like everyone else, walked up to the stage. GAll this story is so repetitive!

"Well," Eclipse said, "there is a disclaimer...I didn't write this poem. But I, unlike someone, is telling you this fact." She glared at her sister before starting:

"One bright day, in the middle of the night,

Two dead boys got up to fight

Back to back they faced each other

Drew their swords and shot each other

A deaf policeman heard the noise

And went to save those two dead boys.

If you don't believe this lie is true

Just ask the blind man, he saw it too."

She sat next to Remus again.

"That poem," said Paintbrush, "was quite contradictory of itself. I LOVE IT!"

"hehe yer weird," said Squeaks.

"Tell us something we don't know," said Remus. "Is it my turn?"

Everyone nodded, except for Sirius, cuz he was asleep. He only grunted.

Remus did like everyone else in this story and magically went up to the stage.

"I," he started, "have gone for a more cultured from of poetry. I have written a haiku."

"High-KOO?" Squeaks said. "Wuzza HIGH-KOO?'

"A haiku is a traditional Japanese poem consisting of three lines, following the pattern five-seven-five. It doesn't have to rhyme," Remus explained.

"Yeah Squeaaaks!" exclaimed Paintbrush. "Didn't you pay attention in English?"

"NOpe!" said Squeaks. "English is GAY!"

"Only when you speak it, " mumbled Eclipse.

"I'm reading now," announced Remus.

Everyone, in a manner that suggested that they all had brains and were on the same wavelength, folded their arms over their chests and pouted. But Squeaks pouted best. Remus began.

"Tonight the moon comes

Full and ready to transform

A boy to a monster."

Paintbrush sniffed. "That was so beautiful, Remus. I could cry."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "...Right."

Eclipse jumped up to the stage and hugged Remus. "I love you."

"All right!" yelled Paintbrush. "Enough LOVEY-DOVEYNESS! It's my turn!"

Paintbrush skipped pleasantly up to the stage and pushed Remus and Eclipse off.

"A'ight," she said. "I dunno what I'm doing, even though I'm the one who suggested having a poetry club. I must've been high at the time or something."

_Flashback_

_Paintbrush stuffed her fifth bar of Honeyduke's chocolate into her mouth. Everyone knows that, like popcorn, that kind of chocolate has "inactive" drugs that are actually quite active. Mz. Chinchilla was loopier than usual._

_"Hehehehehehehe," she giggled insanely. "Hehehe..." _

_"Stop that!" Remus said, setting down his recipe book. " You sound like a dying cat." _

_Paintbrush threw back her head and laughed, pointing her finger at her werewolf buddy._

_"Heeheheehehehehehehehe...you rhymededededed!" She swung her legs over the couch and laid upside down. "We should start a poetry club, dude..." _

_End Flashback_

"I didn't think you guys would take me so cereally." Paintbrush shrugged. "But, whatever." She coughed and then cleared her throat.

"There are many things

That I like to write

Like freaky fanfics

And possibly SPRITE;

My best friends include

The Marauders and co.

Eclipse, Squeaks and Gary

And that guy with the fro;

I'm a chinchilla,

My boyfriend's a dog

My best bud's a wolf -

but there ain't no frog!

If the world didn't suck

Then we'd all fall off -

This poem's over

Cuz i gotta cough!"

So, Paintbrush began to cough into her shoulder. She walked down to sit again and said, when done coughing,

"I think I'm getting sick. This meeting of the poetry club is hereby adjourned."

a/n: woooooooooo! first chapter done! yyyyyyyyessssssss...enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

The Poetry Club Chapter 2

The Poetry Club Chapter 2

The Next Day

As it turned out, Paintbrush _was _sick. Sick as a dog, if Sirius will pardon the expression. She was lying down on her bed, groaning while Eclipse read. Squeaks was painting her nails bright pink. But that isn't whom we're focusing on.

Sirius, James, and Remus. (Peter was doing something utterly bizarre that nobody cares to name.) Three out of the four Marauders sat in the Common Room: Remus, on the couch, READING OF COURSE; Sirius was sleeping with his head on the table, breathing heavily through his mouth because his nose was stuffed up (he refused to believe he was sick); and James sat on the coffee table, his eyebrows screwed up and his hands folded in front of him. James was feeling bad for himself.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeemussssss…" James drew out.

"Reeeeeemussssssss…"

"James, shut up." Remus turned a page of his book without looking up.

"But-but-but-" James said. "Reeeeemussss! You are SOOOO boring! I need moral support."

"For what?" Remus asked. "Why can you never shut up?"

"I need Lily, Remus, I need her!" James exclaimed. "I'm going to DIE without her! Please, Remus, help me get her!"

Remus snorted. "James, you've been saying that forever."

"Yeah, but this time I REALLY mean it!" James yelled. "It's sixth year and I only have one more year to get Lily, and if I don't, it's almost impossible to be able to find her in the wizarding world once we go our separate ways, and- and-"

"Trap. Shut. Now." Remus said. "The full moon is tomorrow, James, I'm extremely tired, and my chocolate craving is stronger than ever. I can't deal with your lovesick antics today, I'm sorry. I'll give you a hug, if you want."

James sighed. "I'm just thinking a little ahead. I… Guess I still have a while. I'm getting a little desperate. And, no offense, but your hugs can be really awkward."

Remus finally looked up and smiled. "None taken. I'm often told that."

James sighed again and stood up. "I need something to do. At least tomorrow we get to mess around in the snow and play poker with Gary."

Remus growled as James began to walk away. And THEN

"NOT SO FAST, Jamesy-poo."

It was Sirius. He had woken up. He stood and faced James.

"You," said Sirius, "Will not give up. Your best friend is Sirius Black, and his middle name is perseverance! Okay, it's Orion, but STILL! We have a year to get Lily Evans. Are we going to get her?"

James shrugged. "I dunno. Probably not."

Sirius slapped James.

"That's not what I want to hear, Potter! NEVER GIVE UP! You will get Lily Evans! Lemme hear you say it! Say it, Potter: I will get Lily Evans. Say it!"

"I will get Lily Evans," James said hopelessly.

"WITH CONVICTION!" Sirius yelled. "You WILL get her! BELIEVE IT!"

"I will get Lily Evans," James repeated.

"DISAPPOINTING!" Sirius shouted.

"Shut _up_," Remus mumbled.

"I will get Lily Evans!" James said, louder.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I will get Lily Evans!"

"That's pitiful! Let the MINISTER HEAR YOU!"

"I WILL GET LILY EVANS!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I WILL GET LILY EVANS!!"

"…That's better."

_**PAGE BREAK GOSH DANGET!**_

"How are we going to do it?" asked James, staring at his friend from across their bedroom. "How are we going to get her? I've tried every trick in the book!"

Sirius sat cross-legged on his bed, fumbling with the black socks his mother had bought him.

"I'm thinking," he started, "That you have been doing this by yourself. Like a guy. You've been handling this like a guy." He grinned. "I believe it's time to bring the girls into this."

"Girls? What girls?" Said James.

"Uh," said Sirius, "The girls we hang out with 23/7?"

"We hang out with GIRLS?" James said loudly. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've gone after one of them!"

Sirius pointed a warning finger at his friend.

"Hey," he said. "You go after Paintbrush and I'll kill you. Remus and Peter would do the same with Eclipse and Squeaks."

"Paintbrush, Eclipse, and Squeaks are GIRLS?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, they're not, I'm just gay and like to kiss Paintbrush good night." Sirius jumped off his bed and walked over to James. "I know you're bitter about… her, but you've gotta get over that, mate! Now that _she's _done and over with, you can focus on Lily! Evans is your focus; Lily is your center, your life! I've learned from Paintbrush- Who, yes, IS a girl- is that there are only a few ways to a girl's heart: Chocolate, romantic candlelit dinners, cute plushie animals, and trustworthy, best friends for life."

Sirius stuck his head between the posts of James's bed.

"Our girls are going to become Lily's girls… Or, should I say, _home girls._"

_**ANOTHER FREAKING PAGE BREAK**_

"No. No way. I refuse."

"She ignores us!" added Paintbrush.

"We live in the same room, and she completely acts like we don't exist! She doesn't even tell us off when we talk until midnight."

"I won't!" Said Eclipse. "I won't make friends with Lily Evans!"

"It's for James!" said Sirius. "C'mon, look at his face! He's so sad!"

James put on a sad face. "Pwease?"

Paintbrush looked at Squeaks. "What do you think, oh chipmunk chunky?"

Squeaks stuck out her tongue. "I isn't chunky! And I think we should do it…MORE FRIENDS FOR ME! Y'all are lame."

"I still refuse." The other two girls chorused.

A scary look crossed Squeaks's face as she declared, "We're going to be friends with Lily and we're going to enjoy it! If you won't I have many ways of making you wish you'd agreed with me about it."

Paintbrush and Eclipse cringed at the thought and began to nod slowly in submission.

"Right," said Paintbrush. "Erm, I think that we _will _agree to this. The blonde has her ways."

"BI-GAWK!" yelled Squeaks, jumping onto the spare chair with her knees, completely forgetting her threats of blackmail five seconds previously.

Paintbrush burst into hysterical laughter. She wouldn't stop. Everyone in the Common Room looked at them.

Sirius sighed and James stopped making the sad face.

"_Thank you_," Sirius said. "We start tomorrow."

Eclipse and Squeaks nodded, and Paintbrush attempted to though tears of laughter streamed down her face. She began to cough as well, seeing as she was sick. (At the time she was wearing her pajamas and her hair was messy.

"Now," said Sirius. "Watch this, Prongs. Paintbrush- girl." He pointed to his girlfriend who was in hysterics. "Sirius, boy!" He gestured to himself. "Now, watch."

Sirius grabbed Paintbrush by the shoulders and kissed her.

Paintbrush stopped laughing.

Eclipse cringed and Squeaks wasn't even paying attention. Sirius pulled away.

"G'night, Chinchilla," He said.

"Night, puppy," Paintbrush said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, " he said back to her. "Get ready for heck tomorrow."

_**PAGE BREAK OH PAGE BREAK**_

"Moony….Moony…Moony! MOONY!" Sirius whispered loudly in his sleeping friend's ear, successfully waking him.

"What do you want, Sirius? In case you hadn't noticed: I was sleeping." Said friend mumbled irritably as he sat up and folded his arms.

"I'm bored… And don't tell James this, but… I really don't know that he can get Evans… I dunno… Maybe I'm just really doubtful at night." Sirius replied.

"That's definitely it." Remus laid back down. "you'll gain fresh confidence in the morning."

"But….but…"

"No buts, Padfoot." Remus groaned and turned on his side. "Tomorrow's the full moon, and if I don't get sleep tonight, I'll be exhausted, and then nobody would have any fun."

"We don't have any fun anyway," muttered Sirius.

"Just go to sleep," mumbled Remus. "It'll work. Calm down."

Sirius slowly nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Okay. Ooooooooooookay."

Remus drifted off to sleep.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay…."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good MORNING, Lily!" Paintbrush declared, jumping out of her bed and popping in front of Lily's. Squeaks was right behind her, but Eclipse merely rolled her eyes and looked humiliated.

Lily woke with a start. She blinked her green eyes as she sat up in bed; she cried out when she saw Paintbrush and Squeaks so close to her.

"Wha- what's going on?" Lily asked unsurely. "What's happened?"

"Nuttin'!" Squeaks said happily.

"Anyway," Paintbrush said, "We were all wondering if you would like to hang out with us!"

Lily's eye twitched. "Hang out?" she repeated. "With…You?"

Squeaks grinned and nodded.

Lily made a face. "But… You lot hang out with Potter and his minions."

"Remus isn't-" Eclipse started, but was shot a look by both Chinchilla and chunky chipmunk.

"Not today," Paintbrush said. "We aren't hanging out with them at all today."

"That's not true!" Squeaks said. "Remember, tonight's a full-"

"-BUCKET!" Paintbrush said quickly. "Tonight's a full bucket that someone's going to kick. Kick the bucket, yep… Someone's going to die tonight…" Paintbrush flinched at her horrible cover-up.

Eclipse gasped suddenly and bolted from the room.

SO since Eclipse is being the exciting one now, we'll follow her. (That sounds just a little stalkerish, doesn't it?)

Eclipse ran down the girl's dormitory stairs, into the common room, and up the boy's dormitory stairs. She burst into the sixth year boy's room.

"Who's awake?" She said.

There was a groan from James.

"Everyone, now," he said. "Way to go…"

Remus sat up, looking not so good. "What's up, Eclipse?"

"It's a full moon tonight, Remus!" Eclipse exclaimed. "How-"

"No, we HADN'T noticed," said James grumpily, rubbing his eyes. Eclipse stuck her tongue out at him.

"If tonight's a full moon," Eclipse started again, "How are we supposed to 'party like it's 1699', as Sirius and Paintbrush would put it? We have to go with you!"

Remus shook his head.

"No. You're skipping tonight. I've got everyone else, I'll be okay. It's always been about me- tonight we'll split it. Tonight we're helping James."

"But-but-but-"

"No buts. You're staying," Remus said firmly.

Eclipse was visibly upset.

"Well- we don't even know if Lily wants to hang out with us! Paintbrush and Squeaks can handle it-"

"Lily has no control over Paintbrush and Squeaks's randomality," Remus reminded her. "_You_ do. I learned the hard way that you need at least _two _sensible people in group."

Gulping, Remus looked around at his three friends: James, who was now daydreaming; Peter, who was snoring quite loudly; and Sirius, who was sucking his thumb and whimpering like a baby. Remus shuddered.

"I'll be okay," He assured his girlfriend. "Go party with Lily. But NO drinking."

Eclipse raised an eyebrow. "I have standards." She sighed, walking towards the door. "AT least sleep until Madame Pomfrey comes to get you, all right?"

Remus nodded.

AND since I am in charge, I can move ahead in time. We'll just skip to when Eclipse gets back to her own room and now we can focus on all the girls again. Ooooh! A fish in the ocean! …

"Where'd you go?" Paintbrush asked her wolf friend. "We were having WAY too much fun with you not here!"

Eclipse raised an eyebrow. "Whatever…Anyway, Remus said we didn't have to go tonight."

Paintbrush's face lit up and Squeaks clapped her hands joyously.

"Wait- so we get to party like it's 1699… ALL NIGHT?!"

Eclipse sighed and reluctantly nodded.

Paintbrush and Squeaks screamed and began to dance around the room.

Lily looked quite alarmed.

"What on Earth…?"

Paintbrush and Squeaks were now hugging each other while jumping up and down. Eclipse cleared her throat loudly and they broke apart, brushing themselves off and acting casual.

Paintbrush coughed. (She was considerably better, but still a little sick.)

"Anyway," she said, using the word for probably the billionth time in this story, "Lily, would you like to party like it's 1699 with us?"

Lily looked quite confused. "Why 1699?"

Squeaks giggled. "Cuz, silly, it's gonna be 1700 hundred soon if it's 1699!"

Paintbrush sighed. "The next century." Then seeing and misinterpreting the look on Lily's face, said, "Oh, don't worry! You don't have to wear pilgrim clothes or anything… although we do have some…"

Eclipse stepped in. "Please, Lily? We need an… extra girl. We haven't had a foursome for a while. And Paintbrush and Squeaks will control themselves, right guys?"

Paintbrush looked up into space and whistled while Squeaks sang 'I'm a little teapot' as if they didn't know what Eclipse was talking about.

At the sensible person's request, Lily looked thoughtful. She thought about it for a while. Then-

"All right," she agreed, smiling. "Sure. I'll party with you."

Both Paintbrush and Squeaks covered their mouths. They ran out the door to the stairs, and as soon as they did, Eclipse and Lily heard a _VERY _distinct screaming of,

_"We got Lily! We got Lily! HOLY FREAKING CRAP IT'S WORKING!!"_

At least they were _trying _to keep their 'Control of one's self' promise.

**_PAGE BREAK BECAUSE I CAN'T GET THE DANG LITTLE STARS!!_**

Paintbrush and Squeaks had stopped screaming. Everyone had gotten dressed. Now they all sat down in the Common Room at a table, a pile of clothes in front of them.

"All right," Paintbrush said, "We have gathered all our party clothes at this table. WE need to get in the proper mood to PARTY, and what better way than clothes? Furthermore, we are doing this so that we may give each other fashion advice."

Eclipse rolled her eyes, Lily looked almost surprised, and Squeaks was so excited that she was nearly vibrating in her chair.

"That sounds good," Lily said. "Perhaps we should attempt to find our colors first?"

Squeaks nodded. "But not me! I look good in EVERY color!"

Eclipse rolling her eyes never got old. So she did just that.

"Well," Paintbrush started, "I have to say that blue and gray are definitely Eclipse's colors."

Lily pulled out a gray slub top from the pile.

"Try that," she said, "or this"- she got a half-sleeved blue shirt with a hood on it- "both of these would look super good on you."

"Try something pink, Squeaks," Paintbrush said.

"Light brown or gray," Lily told Paintbrush.

"Green would match your eyes, Lily," Eclipse said.

Lily smiled. "Don't I know it. Potter tells me _all _the time."

Squeaks and Eclipse shared a glance.

"And…that's a bad thing?" Paintbrush inquired.

Lily looked up at the sudden change in her voice.

"Well… It's just annoying and repetitive, that's all."

"Do you ever feel flattered by Pott- James's comments?" Eclipse asked. "Like, even the first time?"

Lily shrugged. "I haven't liked him since the beginning. He's so arrogant and- cocky, and-"

Paintbrush snorted. Since she had time traveled and knew fair well who her godson was, she couldn't help but imagine Snape calling Harry those exact same things.

Lily stared at her.

"Have you ever considered that he's not saying those things to bug you, but because he _really actually likes you_?" said Paintbrush. "Sirius says those things to me ALL the time, and I know he loves me. I'm the only one who can tie his shoelaces for him."

Lily looked horrified.

"You- _you're dating Sirius Black_? That's- What- You are so pretty and could do so much better than that!"

Paintbrush tilted her head to the side.

"First of all, I am _NOT_ pretty, I am hideously ugly. And second of all, you can't get any better than Sirius Orion Black."

"Objection," Eclipse said raising her hand. "Remus is more…magical…"

They all looked at Squeaks, as if expecting her to tell them all how amazingly wonderful Peter was, with his vast muscles and excessive strength- but she only shrugged, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Peter and I broke up last night," she said.

Lily put her hand over her mouth.

"Ohmygosh!" she said, looking shocked. "I am so sorry! Are you all right?"

Paintbrush and Eclipse burst into hysterical laughter. Eclipse put her head on the table to stifle hers, but Paintbrush actually fell off her chair and rolled around on the floor, giggling insanely.

"It's not a laughing matter!" Lily said, affronted. "You're friend has just had her heart broken, and you're laughing-"

"You-don't-hahahahahaha-understand-" Paintbrush struggled to formulate a sentence.

"Hmph!" Squeaks said, pouting. She got up from her chair, ran to the boy's dormitory stairs, and yelled, "PETER, I MISS YOU!"

A voice called, "I miss you, too! Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Squeaks screamed, running up the stairs, probably to hug Peter.

That only made Eclipse and Paintbrush laugh harder.

Lily was bordering fury. "First you laugh at her for having a broken heart, and now you laugh because she's mended it? It's sweet, not funny!"

Paintbrush pulled herself up using the table, still laughing a little as she said, "You don't understand, Lily. They break up at least three times a week. And if we notice they're not, we find a way to break them up. It's just too entertaining to let down."

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. Lily abruptly stood, knocking her chair over in the process, and stomped over to where Paintbrush had fallen. Shaking her finger at the chinchilla-child as if scolding a toddler she whispered furiously,

"Potter must be rubbing off on you lot or something. I don't know how you can possible find your friend's heartbreak funny. I don't even know why I agreed to have a party with you, you rude bunch of egg-suckers."

Lily then stormed off towards the dormitories only to end up running into Squeaks who had come bouncing happily into the Common Room. Squeaks, with an enormous grin on her face, screamed happily in Lily's face,

"Me and Peter are together again! I'm so happy!" but she suddenly frowned. "Where are you going, Lily?"

"Away from your insensitive friends," Lily huffed. "I'm sorry they laughed at your loss- and congratulations on your regain."

"NO!" Squeaks yelled, taking Lily by the arm. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You have to stay! We'll have SO much fun!"

"But," stuttered Lily, confused, "they laughed at you."

"SO?" Squeaks asked, tilting her head to the side. "They laugh every time. Everyone always laughs. Even Remus."

"And innocent bystanders!" Paintbrush called.

"Yeah," Squeaks agreed. "Them too. WhoEVER they are. What does that mean?"

Lily looked even more confused. "So… You don't mind that they laugh at you?"

Squeaks grinned her special grin. "NOPE! Cuz I laugh at them all the time for stuff I don't understand!" she giggled. "It's not a big deal!"

"OH," said Lily. "Well, then, if it's normal… I…Guess I can stay."

"You're in the wizarding world, Evans," said Eclipse. "_Nothing_ is normal."


End file.
